


Eddie feeds his boyfriend

by idonthavelungs



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idonthavelungs/pseuds/idonthavelungs
Summary: A make up for the Buddie lunch date we were robbed of, featuring Buck's inability to be a functioning human.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 189





	Eddie feeds his boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bored and I thought this was cute. I'm also distracting myself from the fact that we have to wait TWO WEEKS for the next episode.

“You rely on Bobby too much,” Eddie pushes past Buck holding a plastic bag, “you need actual food.”

“I eat plenty of actual food,” Buck protests.

“If it weren't for Bobby you'd know only pizza,” Eddie grabs two plates from the cabinets.

“Dude you can't just barge in and feed me!” 

“I can and I am.” 

“Fine,” Buck sighs in defeat, “but at least tell me you didn't cook that.”

“I did not, Carla made spaghetti for Chris,” Eddie sets the plates down and motions Buck to sit. Buck resentfully sits and takes a bite, and then another, yeah maybe he did need to eat. 

“Why aren't you home with Chris?” Buck asks with a mouthful of food, earning a disgusted look from Eddie.

“Carla offered to stay later when I told her I had to come take care of my other child.” 

Buck glares indignantly, “I'm not a child.”

“You can't even feed yourself,” Eddie reaches over and brushes his thumb over Buck’s cheek, “or eat without getting it all over your face.” 

Buck silently pouts as they finish eating, loudly grabbing the plates when it's time to clean up. Eddie sneaks up behind Buck as he washes dishes, wrapping his arms around Buck’s waist, “You really are a big baby y’know.”

Buck turns around and smiles, “I know,” he grabs Eddie’s hips with wet and soapy hands.

“Evan Buckley if I didn't love you,” Eddie takes note of the stupid smile that forms on Buck’s face and leans in for a kiss.


End file.
